Miai
by Luna-es 2012
Summary: "Abril, Japón. Oye diario, al final terminé ganando ese estúpido concurso, y aunque la experiencia del secuestro fue interesante, no esperaba casarme tan pronto..."
1. Eventos Inesperados

-¿¡En serio ganaste el concurso Kagome!? - vociferó extasiada, tanto que los comensales se le quedaron viendo, y ella al sentir las miradas sobre ella, pidió disculpas

-Estamos en una cafetería, ¿recuerdas? - suspiró - ¿difícil de creer, verdad?

-Vamos, ya era justo que algo así te sucediera - le rezongó - siempre has dado tu mejor esfuerzo en el trabajo y eres una excelente persona, ¿por qué no habría de sucederte algo así? -

-Aun si tuvieras razón, ¿y si es una mala broma Sango? -

-Oportunidades como éstas no ocurren dos veces en la vida, y lo sabes - atajó mientras le daba un sorbo a su espresso

Sango Numajiri es una chica que actúa sin pensar y una gran amiga de la infancia de la protagonista de esta historia: Kagome Higurashi. Veintitrés años, soltera temporal (o al menos eso es lo que ella piensa), cuerpo promedio y sin fetiches. Y por si fuera poco, es la típica mujer japonesa que no cree en los finales felices.

-Oportunidades dices - respondió poco convencida

-No es el momento para que te pongas a discernir - dijo tratando de animarla - te lo mereces Kagome -

Sonrió con un poco más de confianza; al menos por esta vez podría darse el gusto. Pagaron la cuenta y la acompañó hasta la estación del metro ya que tenía que ir a escuchar cómo sermoneaba a su hermano el director de la escuela por haberse agarrado a golpes con otros chicos; incluso después de haberle pedido miles de veces disculpas por no dejarla hasta el aeropuerto le insistió que no se pusiera de pesimista y fuera al viaje. Se despidió de su amiga y alejó de ella todo pensamiento negativo.

El sólo recordar el ridículo concurso le provocaba una inusual jaqueca.

- FLASHBACK -

Marzo, Japón.

Como era de costumbre, estaba en su cómodo departamento viendo un programa de cocina con Sango, y justo cuando regresó de la cocina con bebidas, un comercial poco divertido se reproducía.

"¿Se aproxima el verano y no tienes vacaciones planeadas? Entonces ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para ganar un viaje a Tokio con todos los gastos incluidos, y al decirte todos, nos referimos a t-o-d-o-s."

-Kagome, ¿escuchaste? -

-¿Realmente piensas que estoy oyendo lo que ese sujeto está diciendo? -

"Y sí, seguramente usted no me está poniendo atención."

Sango apenas y pudo contener su carcajada, mientras que Kagome le volteó los ojos y no le quedó de otra que seguirle el juego.

"Pero le aseguro que no tiene nada que perder. Basta con que nos envíe una carta contestando la siguiente pregunta: ¿existen los príncipes?"

-Qué pregunta más estúpida -

"Y por más insólita que se oiga, sea sí o no su respuesta, tendrá que argumentar por qué. Tiene hasta el primero de abril para enviar su réplica con sus datos a la dirección que se muestra en pantalla. No espere más y usted puede ser la persona elegida para el mejor viaje que haya tenido en su vida."

-Omitiré los peores treinta segundos de mi existencia - mencionó sarcástica, recargando su mentón en las palmas de sus manos

-¡Kagome! No seas dramática por favor - objetó divertida al señalarla - ¿y si participas en el concurso? -

-La pregunta ofende Sango... -

-¿Qué puedes perder? -

-Además de mi tiempo y energía - se detuvo - mi dignidad -

-Aburrida - reprochó

-Si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no participas tú? -

-Me gustaría, pero mi hermano hará verano en la escuela, por ende, no puedo dejarlo solo - señaló - tengo limitantes Kagome -

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer: se levantó de su silla, fue a su cuarto y volvió con una hoja y un bolígrafo.

-¿Sólo tengo que contestar la pregunta y ya, no? -

Estuvo a punto de asfixiar a su amiga de tan fuerte que era el abrazo, pero afortunadamente no hubo accidentes. Sango tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Kagome... bueno, sería una mentira si se pensara que está feliz por entrar.

-Y dime, ¿qué vas a poner de respuesta? -

-Que todo es una fantasía creada por mujeres para mujeres que sigan creyendo en el amor verdadero -

-Siempre tan cruel... -

-A eso le llamo ser realista - se defendió mientras escribía su juicio

-¿Y si realmente existieran los príncipes? -

-Eso es imposible. Estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno -

-A veces lo imposible puede volverse posible Kagome - susurró a lo bajo

Y así, en menos de media hora, terminó de armar su conclusión. Tomó un sobre, anotó la dirección gracias a la memoria de Sango y dejó caer la carta en el buzón más cercano, pensando que esto había sido una mera tontería.

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

Al día siguiente, cuando ya había pasado el tiempo para enviar más cartas, recibió una llamada telefónica en donde le decían que había ganado el concurso. Simplemente sorprendente.

Ahora, ahí estaba ella, con dos modestas maletas de viaje y lista para tomar el metro que la llevaría directamente hasta la capital de Japón, pero en el momento en que iba a subirse, una mano le nubló la vista y otra le tapó la boca y nariz con un paño húmedo, tenía un olor fuerte como el alcohol etílico, sin embargo, no era eso lo que estaba respirando.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

Su cabeza la sentía pesada y sus extremidades dolían, ¿acaso la habían amarrado? Apenas y podía divisar lo que había a su alrededor; sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse como platos: el cuarto en el que se encontraba era del tamaño de su apartamento, y el piso estaba suave o, ¿está en una cama? Volteó a todos lados y cada vez quedaba más sorprendida de lo que había a su alrededor: un ventanal de cedro con cortinas de seda, un tocador de oro con incrustaciones de jade, zafiros y rubíes y las paredes trazadas con líneas delgadas de madre perla. Podía presumir que estaba soñando o verdaderamente estaba en un palacio.

-¿Has despertado? -

¿Una voz?, ciertamente nada femenina; el tono fue masculino y las palabras sonaron tan llenas de cortesía que fueron suficientes para hacerla sonrojar. Tragó saliva y vio que una silueta alta y prominente se alzaba, por la poca luz no podía verlo bien pero aquel individuo dejaba rastros brillantes, ¿se trataba de un espíritu?

No, todo se definió cuando esa figura prendió las luces de lo que parecía ser una habitación. Se trataba de un hombre, vistiendo una hakama negra con bordes rojos y confeccionado con hilos de oro y el himo en los mismos tonos teniendo consigo un emblema, éste consistía en la flor de crisantemo de oro en el centro y debajo de lo adornaba una paulonia. La flor está rodeada de seres sobrenaturales, del lado izquierdo un dragón y del lado derecho el ave fénix.

Y él, tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, el rostro poseía facciones que podían compararse con la de los dioses y su mirada estaba fundida en un color ámbar tan profundo que podría conquistar a cualquier mujer.

-¿Tú... quién eres? - preguntó a duras penas Kagome, aún no lograba salir de su asombro

-Disculpe mi rudeza, permítame presentarme - posó su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón - mi nombre es No-Taisho Inuyasha, príncipe heredero de Japón – expresó, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella – y usted, será mi esposa –

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Konbawa! Este es mi primer fic 100% limpio, es decir, sin lemon xD. Espero les guste mucho ya que salió de la nada jajajaja, y encima tengo TRES FICS que no he terminado... shimataaaa X_X. Pero no lo puedo evitar, cuando llega la inspiración, LLEGA. **

**También quisiera decirles que quizá no sean largos los capítulos pero prometo buen contenido y sorpresas =)**

**Por cierto, el himo es el cinto de la hakama =O.**

**Espero con ansias sus críticas constructivas.**

**¡XOXO!**

**Luna-es 2012**


	2. Bienvenida

-¿Uh? – musitó - ¿príncipe? –

La postura del joven no era común, su espalda erguida y los hombros hacia atrás le daban un aire majestuoso, los pies levemente separados y las yemas de los dedos tocándose sutilmente, unas sobre otras.

Kagome lo seguía observando, y en ese momento ya no pudo contener más la revolución que había en su garganta. Descontrolada y descaradamente comenzó a reírse en la cara del según heredero; empero, el joven frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación por la actitud de la mujer.

-¿Puedo preguntarle qué es tan gracioso? -

-¿Qué no es obvio? - preguntó burlonamente - tú, ¿alguien de la realeza?, ¿un príncipe? - y continuó riéndose - lo siento, para ser un cosplay, creo que estás muy metido en tu papel -

-¿Cosplay? - interpeló curioso - ¿qué es eso? -

Y otra vez, volvió a retorcerse de risa. Su panza estaba a punto de estallar y en su vaivén, comenzó a rodar por la cama.

-¡Qué idiota eres! - exclamó entre carcajadas - ¡no puedo!, ¡no puedo más! - vociferó pataleando la cama

De repente, una tímida y baja risa se empezó a escuchar en la habitación, Kagome trató de calmarse para descubrir de quién se trataba, pero se sorprendió al saber que de quien venía ese chillido era del pseudo-príncipe.

-¿Por qué te ríes? - cuestionó - me estoy mofando de ti -

-Lo siento - se excusó mientras ocultaba con su mano su sonrisa - es la primera vez que veo a una mujer reírse de esa manera - explicó - y resulta fascinante para mí - dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ella, en tanto, Kagome procuraba alejarse de él; tener esos ojos tan cerca la sacaban de sus casillas y ahí estaba él, sentado en el borde de la cama, tomándola del mentón - eres muy hermosa - susurró perdiéndose en los labios femeninos - _kuchisaki..._ -

-¡Detente! -

Una sonora bofetada hizo estruendo y provocó que las puertas se abrieran de golpe. Dos hombres, con hakamas verdes y bordados amarillos llevando el emblema real en la manga derecha, aparecieron.

-¡Príncipe!, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿quién se atrevió a lastimarlo? - demandó saber uno de los guardias hasta que posó su mirada en la mujer de ojos color caoba

-¿Fuiste tú!?, ¡cómo osas golpear al príncipe heredero! - exclamó el otro con intenciones de irse sobre ella - ¡mereces ser castigada! -

Una mano se interpuso en el camino del vigilante, con los ojos como plato no sólo él, sino la fémina que lo veía absorta.

-Ella es mi _okusama_ - dijo con firmeza - y no tienen permitido ponerle un dedo encima, ¿entendieron? -

-_¡__E-e__, __Kōgō heika! _- exclamaron al unísono los centinelas y salieron de la habitación

No-Taisho se paró en el umbral de la puerta y trazó una amable sonrisa, dirigiéndose a ella con palabras que pudieran endulzarla y tambalear su sentido común.

-Tu equipaje ya está acomodado en el armario - explicó - cuando te hayas cambiado, búscame en el salón principal -

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

¿Quién se creía ese tipo para engañarla?, ¿dónde mierda estaba su ropa? Tuvo que salir con un atuendo ridículo y todavía, encontrar a ese empedernido del siglo XV.

-¡Hey, chico de cabello estrafalario! - le llamaba - ¡ya estoy aquí! -

-No tienes porque gritar _okusama_ - musitó una voz detrás suyo

Pegó un salto y se giró para encararlo, ya tenía suficiente con el secuestro y el montaje del palacio. Quizá estaban filmando una película y necesitaban un extra. Sí, seguramente eso era.

-¿Por qué me mentiste? -

-Estamos a mano - le guiñó; caminó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus abrazos - lo sabía, el azul resalta más tus ojos -

Su voz parecía que la habían sacado de una película romántica, era tan hipnotizante, varonil y lo más perturbante es que a ella comenzaba a agradarle. Oírlo, tenerlo a su disposición se estaba convirtiendo en un pensamiento egoísta.

-¿T-t-engo que... vestirme así? - preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresada, viendo hacia otro lado

-El rubor en tus mejillas me dice que te gusta -

Estuvo a punto de maldecirlo, de decirle de qué se iba a morir, pero simplemente no pudo. Su mirada llena de honestidad, sus facciones masculinas como un guerrero de la antigua Grecia y el timbre con el que le hablaba sonaba como una deidad.

El ojidorado aprovechó la situación, se acercó al cuello de Kagome y depositó un húmedo beso. Sintió el escalofrío correr por el cuerpo de la fémina y comenzó a besarle tiernamente la clavícula. Era una dulce tortura que le provocaba sensaciones nuevas y placenteras; tuvo miedo, no sólo por la inexperiencia, sino porque le empezara a gustar. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se separó raudamente de él.

-¿¡Q-q-q-qué mierda crees que estás haciendo!? -

-Ese lenguaje no es propio de una dama -

-¡Contéstame, dime por qué hiciste eso! -

-Es normal que haga eso – resaltó – después de todo eres mi esposa -

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que sí – señaló con un inconsciente puchero

-¿Esperabas una propuesta de matrimonio? – le preguntó sonriente al ver la expresión que tenía en el rostro

Se quedó tiesa al recibir tan repentina pregunta. Soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Incluso la realeza tiene protocolo para estas cosas - objetó

-De acuerdo - dijo solemne - tú ganas -

Ese sujeto no tenía límites, no tenía materia gris en su cabeza, pero había algo que sí tenía: agallas. Puso una rodilla en el piso y con la otra pierna se apoyaba, Kagome no cabía en que existiera hombre más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra que él.

-¿Qué... haces…? -

-Higurashi Kagome - enunció con fervor - ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? -

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-Esa _josei_ –

-¿Celosa? –

-No seas ingenuo – enfatizó – ella jamás podrá ser _himegimi_ mientras yo viva en este palacio –

-¿Qué planeas hacer al respecto? – preguntó interesado un hombre vistiendo una túnica larga negra, usando un colgante de oro llevando el emblema – no creo que sea fácil esta vez –

-Recuerda mis palabras: no durará mucho en este lugar -

-Es el sueño de toda mujer vivir un cuento de príncipes –

-Ella es diferente –

-Si tú lo dices – dijo resignado – ten cuidado, _Kōgō heika _se ve entusiasmado –

-Hay un dicho muy popular entre la sociedad de hoy en día – dijo fríamente, envolviendo en su mano una flor - "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca aún" – y la rompió en varios pedazos

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-¡Este lugar es precioso! – exclamó

El recorrido del _Katsura_ había sido algo único. Los jardines repletos de flores de jazmín, azaleas y crisantemos, los árboles de ciruelo y cerezos eran simplemente hermosos. La arquitectura del palacio y los pabellones te transportaban a la época del Japón antiguo, y lo más impactante, es que la construcción se conservaba.

-_Kōgō heika_, el té está servido – mencionó una señora, tal vez una sirvienta de la residencia

-¿Vamos? – le llamó a Kagome, extendiéndole su mano

Al principio no estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero no perdía nada con seguirle el juego al "loco del pasado". Colocó su palma encima de la mano masculina y le sonrió.

-Sí -

Cuando llegaron a la _chashitsu_, el interior y la decoración parecían sacados de un manga histórico. La cara de sorpresa llamó la atención del príncipe, e inesperadamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a la nueva inquilina.

-¡¿Pero qué coño?! – gritó histérica

-¿Qué?, ¿está mal satisfacer mi deseo de verte ruborizar? – interpeló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Kagome, tal y como él quería, se sonrojó tanto que hasta las orejas le ardían. Aquel príncipe, no, aquel chiflado no tenía remedio.

-Pídeme permiso –

-Discúlpame, ¿dijiste algo? – preguntó fingiendo no haberla escuchado

-Pídeme permiso… cuando quieras darme un beso – respondió evitando tartamudear

Se le quedó viendo maravillado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que ella todavía pasaba por alto. Tomó su té y como lobo cazando su presa, se abalanzó sobre la figura femenina.

-¡¿Qué carajo?! –

-Creo haberte dicho antes que ese lenguaje no es propio de una dama –

-No eres nadie para decirme cómo debo hablar – se quejó

-En ese caso – amenazó al tomarla de las muñecas, amoldándose al cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo – tendré que enseñarte cómo – dijo en un tono seductor – _Saiai _-

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Konbawa niñas! Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿qué opinan?**

**No sé si seguirle o dejarlo en stand-by debido al pequeño éxito de "Cien Mujeres" en comparación con este, ya que el tiempo se me viene encima.**

**De todas maneras, espero que puedan compartirme lo que piensan por medio de sus reviews constructivos. No tienen idea de cómo los aprecio.**

**P.D . Por cierto, las palabras japonesas que uso las considero del "japonés antiguo" OJO, no quiere decir que lo sean o no, simplemente así las estoy usando en esta historia. Y bueno, este es el significado:**

**Katsura: Palacio ubicado en Kioto. ****Su principal característica es que sus****jardines****y sus edificios son considerados como una obra maestra en la****arquitectura japonesa****, y es considerado un tesoro cultural nacional.**

**Chashitsu: casas de té**

**Kushisaki: boca**

**Okusama: esposa**

**Kōgō heika: su Majestad**

**Himegimi: princesa**

**Josei: mujer**

**Saiai: amada**

**XOXO niñas.**

**Luna-es 2012.**


	3. La Primogénita

-Qué... -

Ese hombre era un sinvergüenza; sus manos se movían de acuerdo a lo que el cuerpo de Kagome demandaba, y éste lo que pedía era algo más de contacto.

-Te dije que iba a castigarte - le murmuró al oído

La voz seductora y ronca comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella, no sólo se quedaba estática, sino que le permitía hacer lo que quisiera con su voluntad.

Sentía frío, la ropa se aflojaba y los alientos se confundían; podía verlo, esa saciedad de deseo, esa inmaculada represión a sus instintos lo estaban domando y sus ojos eran reflejo de ello, dilatados y profundos. Inuyasha lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba logrando su cometido, por fin sucumbía a sus encantos.

-_Z__etsumyō_... -

Sus extremidades parecían rompecabezas, echas unas para el otro. Quizá eso era lo que buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo y prefería ignorar su corazonada: sentirse completa.

Ansiaba probarlos ya, los labios se atraían como imanes y su cabeza se fulminaba de locura por no ser capaz siquiera de robarle un beso, pero era su oportunidad y nadie se la iba a arrebatar.

-_Kōgō heika_ -

No. Aún no.

-_Kōgō heika_ - llamó ella

Impactó su puño tan fiero y sin medida que sus nudillos se enrojecieron, provocando un grito ahogado de su acompañante.

-Inu -

Cómo estuvo esperando el momento en que le nombrara, y se había ido. No, tenía que soportar las ganas de escuchar su voz en _otro_ timbre. Posó su mano tiernamente sobre la boca de Kagome y pegó su frente con la de ella.

-Te salvaron - dijo desganado - pero te prometo que ésta será la última vez que nos interrumpan - declaró sonriente

Depositó un suave beso en la mano, como si le besara a ella. Tímido y prófugo.

Se levantó para acomodarse sus ropas y le ayudó a su mujer por igual. No quería que se dieran cuenta del delicioso momento a solas que disfrutaban.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, No-Akusei? -

La fémina entró sin hacer caso a la pordiosera que se creía esposa del príncipe y se sentó por el borde de un ventanal, mirando con escrutinio cada movimiento que él hacía.

-Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre - sugirió ofendida

Suspiró y vio el rostro de incertidumbre que mostraba Kagome. De repente, un mal presentimiento afloró en su consciente. Kagome la observaba detenidamente, la piel blanca como la nieve y ojos oscuros, melena lacia y facciones finas, era una modelo, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una modelo. Su vestimenta no era exactamente como la del personal del palacio ni como la de ellos. Traía puesto un qipao de corte fino hasta las rodillas y la tela presumía ser seda de color negro. Llevaba dibujado cerca del corazón un emblema de color lapislázuli en forma de tortuga con signos chinos en el caparazón. Y ese símbolo le resultaba conocido.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Kikyo? - preguntó al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Kagome

-Vaya, no recuerdo que fueras tan indiferente -

-Es más que claro que no esperaba visitas -

-¿Y por qué no habrías de? - interpeló - no encontraba mejor tiempo que éste para dar mis felicitaciones a ti y a tu - detuvo sus palabras e inspeccionó a la mendiga - esposa -

Notó el cambio en su voz y eso no le gustó.

-Un mensaje en mi bufete hubiera sido más fácil -

-Pero no apropiado - le atajó - y dime, ¿no vas a presentarme? -

-Kagome, ella es No-Akusei Kikyo - mencionó - primogénita del teniente general -

-Un placer, Ka - hizo una pausa - ¿Ka... qué? -

-Kag -

-Higurashi Kagome - habló - huérfana -

El ojidorado se sorprendió cuando le interrumpió, y al mismo tiempo, una puñalada lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos.

Debía de ser una broma, ¿una arrastrada?, ¿cómo es que Inuyasha se atrevía a tener a ese trapo como esposa en lugar de una influyente y poderosa No-Akusei? Era insultante e inaceptable.

Kikyo no pudo evitar reír ante la divagación de sus pensamientos y recobró la compostura.

-Eres impredecible _Kōgō heika_ -

-Te agradecería que guardaras tus comentarios imprudentes -

-¿He dicho algo que no debía? - se excusó - sólo pienso que cualquiera podría tenerte si se lo propone - señaló - hasta una muerta de hambre -

-¡Cómo te atre -

-Perdona mi intromisión - pidió disculpas - si no mal recuerdo, a principios de la Era Meiji, la familia No-Akusei trabajaba el cobre -

-¿Y qué con eso? -

-Con el paso del tiempo su fuerte se volvió la creación de artillería –

-Parece que alguien aprobó historia antigua -

-Bueno, ese apellido es muy bien recibido en Mongolia –

Esa chiquilla...

-¿¡Quién te crees para hablar mal de mis ancestros!? -

-Sí, yo también reaccionaría así - aclaró - cuando Japón se enteró de que su aliado lo había traicionado, éste no dudó en agotar todos los medios para volver a ganarse su confianza - explicó con recato - a decir verdad, me gustaba más su apellido antes de que se lo cambiaran, ¿no piensas lo mismo, Dài Kikyo? -

A unos metros estaba de voltearle la cara, y el ojidorado leyó muy bien sus intenciones. Antes de que se decidiera, jaló a Kagome de la cintura, pegándola hacia él.

-Creo que mi _okusama_ y yo regresaremos al palacio -

Sin más, abandonaron a la mujer de mirada calculadora quien desesperada tiró la mesa de té, derramando los líquidos y afortunadamente sin romper la vasija de porcelana. Pasó una mano por rostro, fatigada y harta.

-Te subestimé Higurashi - reconoció - goza mientras puedas... porque nos veremos más seguido -

zxzxzxzxzxzxz

-¡Eres fabulosa! -

-Por favor, para -

-¿Piensas que un príncipe miente? - le preguntó humillado

-Está bien, tú ganas - suspiró pesadamente

Le acorraló en la pared, divertido y osado. Acercó su nariz a su cuello, llenando sus pulmones con aquel dulce perfume que impregnaba la piel de su adorada esposa. Cada segundo, cada minuto que pasaba con ella era tiempo precioso para él.

-_Saiai_ -

¿Hasta cuándo pensaba seguir hablándole en ese idioma arcaico?

-¿Por qué insistes en conversar con japonés antiguo? - cuestionó intrigada, pero levemente sonrojada

-¿No me entiendes? -

-¿Apenas te estás dando cuenta? -

-Lo siento, creo que tendré que practicar más mi propia lengua -

-No es eso - resaltó - es sólo que casi nadie habla el mismo japonés que tú -

-¿Y hay una razón por ello? –

-Sí, se llama modernización –

Estar contra ella era como intentar derrumbar la Gran Muralla: imposible. Le sonrió abiertamente, mostrándole su blanca dentadura y la jocosidad que ésta desbordaba; ella se quedó anonadada y sin saber por qué, se escondió en el pecho masculino.

-¿Kagome? – se movió un poco para querer verla, pero ella no se lo permitía – Kagome… -

-No me mires –

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? –

-A ti no –

-No me refería a mí – dijo encerrándola protectoramente - ¿aún no comprendes? –

-No lo digas –

-Deja de engañarte –

-Basta –

-Sabes que no puedes –

-Por favor… Inuyasha – suplicó como si su vida dependiera de ello, aferrándose a él, escuchando su corazón contraerse y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo eran agradables y únicos

El dolor de cabeza regresaba, había decidido olvidarlo momentáneamente e incluso así, los aguijones la aturdían al grado de sentirse completamente débil. Sintió cómo se desvanecía y aun así, unos fuertes brazos no la dejaron caer.

¿Por qué alguien tan noble como él la eligió a ella? Rechazó todo sentido del juicio y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se colgó de las ropas del ojidorado y lo besó. Confundida e inexperta no sabía en qué orden debía hacer bailar sus labios, pero él no dudo en guiarla, presionando suavemente y degustándola.

Tras separarse por un breve santiamén, el príncipe no se resistió y posó su boca en su sien, percibiendo como ésta latía rápidamente.

-Jamás te dejaré sola – juró fervientemente – ni en sueños –

La oscuridad nublaba su vista y la respiración se cortaba, nunca había experimentado algo parecido; con temor y rendición, se dejó llevar por la tortura que corría por su ser hasta caer en el desmayo.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Konbawa niñas! No desesperen, quizá suene confuso pero prometo que se llevarán una sorpresa con este fic, ya he decidido el rumbo que va a tomar y espero no defraudarlas.**

**También, quiero que tomen en cuenta que todo es FICCIÓN Y DRAMA, la trama es 1000% inventada así como el contexto espacial y temporal. **

**Por cierto, Kikyo es de origen chino, no en cuanto a su nombre, sino a su raza por decirlo así, ya que aquí manejo en que China y Japón "eran" aliados pero como el primero le vendió armas a Mongolia y éste al parecer es enemigo de Japón, pues no le gustó mucho esa acción por parte de China, en especial de la familia Dài, es decir, los No-Akusei, es decir, los antecedentes de Kikyo, y la gran incógnita, ¿qué hace ella en el palacio? NI YO LO SÉ… EEEH MENTIRA, muy pronto lo sabrán O **

**Aunque a decir verdad, sí existió una Era Taisho =P. En fin, aquí está la palabra que agregué: **

_**Z**__**etsumyō**_** = exquisita**

**Críticas, pedradas, tomatazos y lindos comentarios son bien recibidos niñas.**

**XOXO.**

**Luna-es 2012**


	4. Sólo Contigo

Olía muy bien, su nariz aspiró el aroma de azaleas y vainilla, ¿estaba en un campo?

Parpadeó con dificultad y pudo verlo, con el rostro tranquilo y su mirada ambarina preocupada con una gran pizca de amor.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla

-S-sí... -

Se levantó de la silla, esta vez no llevaba puesto el traje real, tan sólo vestía una yukata de seda.

-Vuelvo en seguida -

-Espera - le llamó antes de que atravesara el umbral de la puerta

Inuyasha le observó con ojos inquietos, y le sonrió de esa manera que le provocaba estragos en su estómago.

-No tardaré - aseguró - descansa un poco más, _Saiai_ -

Cuando cruzó hacia el pasillo, habló en japonés antiguo con uno de los guardias y alcanzó a ver como éste asentía la cabeza. Parecía que le había pedido que le vigilara por unos minutos.

Y así sucedió, para su sorpresa, volvió a la habitación con un té caliente y unas flores de jazmín en su mano. Dejó la taza en el buró y le entregó el ramo.

-¿Conoces el lenguaje de las flores? -

-¿Tú sí? - cuestionó Kagome con curiosidad al tiempo que tomaba las flores

Podía descifrar cualquier acción que ella hiciera, y por el timbre con el que preguntaba, sabía que quería unas clases personalizadas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dio por iniciada la sesión.

-Los tulipanes significan una declaración de amor -

Siguió con detalle cada gesto que hacía, escuchó con atención el tono misterioso y gallardo de su voz. El príncipe comenzaba a invadir no sólo su mente, sino su corazón.

-"Mis sentimientos son puros" se traducen en una flor de lis - dijo con intensidad

Ya no había distancia entre ellos, podía sentirse el deseo hirviendo en la piel. Inuyasha cogió un jazmín y la llevó a su nariz sutilmente para luego resbalar los pétalos por los labios de ella.

-Y el jazmín... significa que quiero ser todo para ti -

Desconoció qué fue exactamente lo que la impulsó, pero no se detendría a pensar en eso, no... porque su boca estaba fundida en un beso con aquel hermoso príncipe.

Las manos tibias del ojidorado la atrajeron hacia su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba con cautela el cuello de él. Querían conocerse más, querían probarse y encima de ello... amarse.

Poco a poco una irrefrenable pasión se manifestaba en el interior de los dos, No-Taisho sabía que había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado. La volvió a recostar y se colocó sobre ella; sus ojos se confundieron con los chocolate de ella, pero lo que pudo percibir fue pudor y un apetito carnal que intentaba reprimir. Ante esto, su empeño en no reírse no sirvió para nada, recibiendo un claro disgusto por parte de Kagome.

-¿Puedo saber qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó un tanto frustrada

-Lo siento - se disculpó y rozó sus labios con los de ella - pensé que era el único que deseaba esto -

Enarcó una ceja sin comprender de qué hablaba en ese instante... hasta que sintió el cuerpo masculino pegándose más al suyo.

-Y ahora... parece que no soy sólo yo - murmuró cautivado

Bajó por su cuello, paseando sus labios en la nívea piel de Kagome; se aferró a las sábanas como si pudieran tranquilizarle, pero había perdido, toda su razón se esfumó cuando esos ojos dorados la miraban con fervor.

-Di mi nombre - le pidió en voz baja

Se mordió la boca al darse cuenta del tono tan gutural en el que le hablaba y las mejillas se sonrojaron ante todas las sensaciones nuevas que descubría estando a su lado. Con sus manos, tomó el rostro perfecto de él y se acercó a sus labios.

-Inuyasha... -

Aun si el zumbido de su cabeza regresara no le iba a importar, porque todo indicaba que sería una larga y placentera noche.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-Ella no parece estar muy feliz de que esté contigo bajo el mismo techo - dijo mientras llevaba un pedazo de ciruela a su boca -

-¿Te refieres a Kikyo? -

-¿De quién más podría hablar? - preguntó escéptica

-Así que esto es lo que llaman celos - aseveró trazando una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué? - se mofó

-Sólo tengo ojos para una mujer - le halagó al tiempo que depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios - y esa, eres tú... _Saiai_ -

Se sintió peor que niña de cinco años, indefensa y vulnerable, aunque, tenía que admitirlo, ese príncipe o lo que fuera, se estaba ganando un lugar en su corazón.

-¿Quieres saber por qué vive aquí? -

-¿Debería de? -

-Eres mi esposa - respondió con rapidez

-No recuerdo haber dicho que aceptaba tu proposición - le atajó

Cuando vio su expresión de sorpresa y cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, supo que había arruinado su relación, aguarda, acaso... ¿¡reconocía que tenían algo en especial?! Se llevó sus manos al rostro queriendo calmar sus pensamientos y evitar que viera lo ruborizada que estaba. En ese momento, una carcajada inundó el jardín.

-No importa cuantas veces me rechaces - dijo con fuerza y se acercó hasta ella - yo seguiré pidiendo tu mano - farfulló, tomando su mentón y alzarlo a la altura del suyo - hasta que escuche de tus labios decir "sí, acepto" -

Se quedó en silencio, aún recordaba que dos noches atrás estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero...

- FLASHBACK -

-¡Kōgō heika! - le llamaron - ¡Kōgō heika! -

Los labios masculinos oprimían con fiereza los de ella, eran carnosos y adictivos. Se haría el sordo, no podían arruinarle la noche.

-¡Kōgō heika, tenemos una carta del rey para usted! -

Se separó de aquel dulce sabor que tenía la boca de Kagome, era imposible lo que sucedía.

-_Daiben_ -

Observó su ceño fruncido y la frustración reflejada en sus ojos, se sentía igual que él.

-Inu -

No pudo terminar de decir su nombre porque unos conocidos y arrebatadores labios la silenciaron.

-Te prometo que volveremos a tener _nuestra noche - _sentenció con la voz casi ahogada y al mismo tiempo llena de pasión - perdóname -

Se levantó de la cama sin verla a los ojos y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola y que el sueño se adueñara de ella.

- FIN DE FLASHBACK -

No es como si ella fuera a admitir que quisiera estar más tiempo con él, pero, no se sentía tranquila sabiendo que él era alguien de la realeza, completamente diferente a ella.

El ojidorado se percató del rostro pensativo que se formaba en su adorada y futura esposa. Suspiró y caminó hacia un puente, oyendo los pasos de alguien atrás suyo.

-Cuando la familia real se enteró de la supuesta traición de China, creímos que habíamos perdido la batalla contra los mongoles -

Kagome se limitó a caminar detrás de él y dedicar sus oídos a escuchar la historia que tenía que contarle.

-Los No-Akusei no sabían de qué manera recuperar nuestra confianza - relató - hasta que se enteraron del último deseo del rey - pasó su mano por su cabeza y respiró hondo - un futuro heredero -

Se recargó en el borde del kiosko, rodeado de agua y flores de loto.

-Pero, tú eres el príncipe - mencionó Kagome confundida - eso te hace a ti su sucesor -

-Así es, aunque... - hizo una pausa y tomó una kerria - hablaba más bien de la descendencia - completó y acomodó la flor cerca del oído de ella

Ella seguía sin comprender nada, ¿por qué no sucedía el trono a Inuyasha?, ¿qué tenía que ver Kikyo en todo esto? A menos... a menos que...

-Quiere que te cases con ella - musitó

-Como voto de confianza por parte de China, y también tener hijos -

-¿Y tú... –

-Al principio me opuse, pero qué podía hacer yo siendo sólo un príncipe - expresó con desaire - debía de seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes del rey -

-¿Te rebelaste? - interpeló intrigada

-Ir en contra de mi propio padre fue suficiente para expulsarme del palacio principal - suspiró - por eso vivo aquí, en el palacio de Kioto -

-¿¡Qué!? – vociferó – ¿no… estamos en el… palacio principal? –

-¿Sorprendida? – preguntó divertido – el palacio de Tokio es dos veces más grande que éste –

Era inaudito, estos tipos que dicen ser reyes y príncipes tenían serios problemas con los espacios. Es decir, aquí había todo lo que se pudiera necesitar o servirse. Tal vez no sólo tenían un palacio, ¡sino miles!

Se carcajeó por su estúpida imaginación y acompañó al príncipe, posándose a un lado de él, admirando el hermoso estanque.

-Ustedes son muy extravagantes –

-Esta es la vida de la realeza – dijo con sencillez – es fácil acostumbrarse –

Ambos rieron y cayeron presas del silencio cuando sus miradas chocaron, frenéticas y profundas. Kagome se sintió frágil una vez más y esquivó sus orbes dorados.

-¿Por qué no te has casado con Kikyo? – cuestionó ingenuamente

-Ahora que lo pienso – se cruzó de brazos – el imperio prosperaría por muchos años y yo sería el futuro rey –

La mujer que al principio comenzaba a asimilar los extraños y encantadores sentimientos que nacían por él, se desvanecían lenta y dolorosamente.

-Sí… - alcanzó a decir en un murmuro

-Kikyo es una mujer fuerte, hermosa y posee conexiones con los países del sur –

Ya no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir sobre ella. Estaba claro que no era más que un pasatiempo para él. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero unos brazos la rodearon por detrás, parándola en seco.

-Pero eso a mi no me interesa, porque no sólo yo desafíe la palabra de mi padre – aseguró mientras la estrechaba más hacia él – también, lo hizo mi corazón… al enamorarse de ti – confesó embelesado

Estaba más dura y tiesa que una roca, un escalofrío le sacudió el alma y su respiración se agitaba ¿¡por qué tenía que decirle cosas tan disparatadas!?

-Te lo dije una vez, y volveré a hacerlo –

La giró de los hombros y perderse en esos lagos de chocolate que resultaban enigmáticos; en cambio, ella seguía pensando que era el hombre más atractivo, su atuendo color vino con un fajín dorado igual que sus ojos, y la cinta que amarraba su cabello plateado. Inuyasha sin duda alguna era un príncipe, y por fin lo creía.

-Sólo tengo ojos para ti _Saiai_ – repitió por enésima ocasión con esa sonrisa seductora

-Yo… - titubeó

-Por eso, quiero pedirte el más grande privilegio que puede tener un hombre cuando ama una mujer –

El kimono, seguramente era el kimono el que la incomodaba y la hacia sentirse dichosa, de ser vista como una princesa. De color rosa con costuras de oro y las flores de cerezo dibujadas en hilos rojos y blancos, el obi violeta acentuando su figura y el extraño vuelo que tenía la prenda como si fuera un faldón. Era como un vestido de princesa al estilo oriental.

Y antes de que pudiera quejarse o hablar.

-_Saiai_. ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? –

Otra vez esa pregunta, quiso huir de esas bellas palabras de amor, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su rostro estaba tan cerca al suyo que creyó fallecer antes de volver a tocar sus labios.

-Sé mi esposa – enunció apasionado – sé mi reina, Kagome -

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Kon'nichiwa niñas! Definitivamente yo quiero un príncipe como él, ¡a pedirlo por DHL express =P!**

**¿Les gustó?, ¿qué les pareció?**

**Sus reviews me apoyan bastante, no duden en dejarme alguno =$ T_T. Los saludos también son bien recibidos.**

**Por cierto, las palabras:**

_**Daiben **_**significa mierda **

**jeje xP**

**¡Esperen el próximo capítulo!**

**XOXO,**

**Luna-es 2012**


End file.
